


Too many loyalties

by brightnesstiashe



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnesstiashe/pseuds/brightnesstiashe
Summary: Kurt knew everything about her. He watched her grow, form opinions, become confident, fall in love and get her heart broken. She didn't know anything about him. She trusted him with her life, but he never trusted her with his secrets. They would banter and joke, but he ever avoided crossing the line that lead to friendship. De Sardet could never understand why. Now she thinks she does.This might turn into more loosely related stories. I have a few in mind, but this is my first ever attempt to write a non-scientific prose in English, which is not my first language. Also my second attempt ever at fanficion, and the first was not very good, I might add. I'm satisfied enough to share this, but bare that in mind. The punctuation in particular can be off, because English differs slightly in it's rules from my native language. If I use some awkward grammatical structures, do let me know?





	Too many loyalties

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was in my head since I finished the game. The conversation Kurt and De Sardet can have at the begging of the game made want to try and write it down. 
> 
> "I would've hoped I kept you good company throughout all these years. After all, we were always together."  
"And these memories I hold dear. You were always extraordinary, Green Blood. But I had to watch over you, you were my responsibility, that didn't leave us much time for... friendship."  
"What about now?"  
"Now? I hope we have more time."

“Does your boorish soldier have to follow us everywhere, my lady?” asked the Moreau kid. Green Blood batted her eyelashes at him, a sight making Kurt want to vomit.

She took interest in boys late. Her mother started worrying something was wrong with her, concern she shared with her brother, when Kurt was accompanying them. Maybe she likes girls, she wondered. Well, that could not be, stated the prince, she will have to marry some influential lord sooner or later. Almost seventeen years passed before De Sardet completely lost it. Why did she have to go daffy for this pampered idiot though, Kurt had no idea.

“He IS my personal guard, Lord Lucius” she smiled hanging at his arm “and I am rather fond of him.” She shot Kurt a playful glance.

The lordling raised an eyebrow.

“You’re fond. Of a mercenary.”

“Are you jealous, my lord?” Her sparkling laughter rang through the empty corridors. Kurt followed with a snort he tried to mask as coughing. The lordling, apparently missing the joke, stopped in place.

“Should I be jealous of a man so far below your station?” his voice gave away his irritation. Green Blood blinked in surprise, then turned to Kurt, frowning.

“Kurt, give us a moment?” He almost said no, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving her with an angry fool, even if said fool looked like he couldn’t lift a wooden sword. He grunted in affirmative instead and withdrawn, placing himself somewhere he could still hear and see what was going on.

“Is this about me being friendly with a man, or about that man being a commoner?” She asked in a firm voice, her hands crossed on her chest.

“I could accept losing to a better man, but certainly not to a common thug!” the lord’s voice was getting louder, and Kurt itched to hurry back to De Sardet’s side. She, instead of taking a step back, accusingly thrusted a finger into the lordling’s chest.

“He is the royal master of arms!” she shouted, “And clearly a better man!”

Moreau’s face stilled in the expression of cold fury, his fists clenched at his sides. Kurt tensed, furtively receding back to them.

“How dare you, coin guard whore.” he wasn’t shouting anymore, his voice full of contempt. That’s it, Kurt was going to kill him.

Green Blood slammed her fist into Moreau’s nose, forestalling Kurt’s blow. The dainty lord, stumbled away holding his hands up his bloodied face. Kurt paused, too shocked to chuckle. De Sardet shook her hand and curtsied at the boy. “Good day, Lord Moreau”. She stormed forward leaving the whimpering lord behind. Kurt followed, a malicious smile on his face. The smile faded quickly, when he heard a sob.

“Are you hurt?”

“Not physically, no.” She answered hiding her sobs expertly.

“It was a nice, clean strike, I’m proud of you.” He tried to lighten the mood.

“Oh shut up, Kurt”.

“What did I do?” he mumbled under his breath.

“You” she turned pointing an accusing finger at him this time “were right about this arrogant idiot and I hate you for it!” Kurt couldn’t help himself but smirk. It earned him an angry huff as she turned back on her heel and pushed a door in front of her.

“Green Blood!” he called after her and caught the door she swung at his face. He run after her, though it was a little challenging to keep pace, as they were now going through the kitchens and she was way more nimble without any armour, quickly manoeuvring between the servants on her way.

“Is this why you keep your distance from us?” she exhaled once he reached her, still rushing forward.

“Huh?” he asked, puzzled. She pushed another door and escaped the room into another corridor, this time holding the door for him. He hurried to her and closed the door behind him.

“You always say you’re not our friend, that your loyalty is for hire.”

“Yes.” He failed to guess what this was about.

“You say that, even though you care.”

He wanted to deny, but the lie couldn’t escape his lips. _She’ll be the death of me_, he thought, then shrugged.

“That’s because you don’t want people to think that… we’re… close.” She finished, looking away, blushing furiously.

So pure. She was still just a girl, even if the shape of her started to be deceiving. His thoughts drifted away to that time a few years back he suddenly realised she was becoming a woman. During one training session her loose shirt betrayed she was not wearing her usual linen undergarments, instead she tried binding her breasts with an improvised breast band of cloth strips. Kurt made no comment on this, but later that day he sent one of the female guards her way, so she might show De Sardet how to bind her chest without harming herself. He also send word to the girl’s mother to let her know the young lady might need a proper cotte fit for combat. Green Blood realised he was the one that organized this, and could not look at him without blushing for an entire month. It was amusing. It wasn’t that easy to make her blush these days. Soon after that event, the court, or maybe Sir de Courcillon, taught her the art of coquetry. With it rose her confidence. She was no longer an insecure girl rejected by other children for the bark-like mark on her jaw. She no longer needed to steel herself with the “warrior nickname” Kurt gave her, though he still called her Green Blood. She no longer hid the mark under high collars, she wore dresses exposing her décolletage. She could charm a wolf to dance with the sheep and she was in charge around here. Even the usually demanding Prince had a soft spot for her.

It took Kurt some time to get used to her occasional coy comments. Being on receiving end of flirtatious remarks, from someone he remembered to be a child with disheveled hair and chafed knees not so long ago, was very uncomfortable for him, at first. He adapted eventually, though he still felt guilty sometimes, playing along. Their dynamic has changed, true, but she was still just a girl. Seventeen year old, but still practically a child.

“Partially.” He said, shaking the memory. The thought did cross his mind before, but it was not the main reason he build walls around him. He did not want to get attached to her or Constantin, he was with them only as long as Prince d’Orsay wanted his services. He could even be transferred by the Coin Guard Command, if they decided they had a need of him. That was unlikely, of course, the Command was perfectly happy keeping the Elite Camp wards off the beaten track, once they realised shellshock was not a very effective way of training. The camp was another reason. Even if the outside scars did not scare Green Blood away, she would surely push off once she learned about those on the inside. He would not let that happen.

“Do you risk losing your position as master of arms?” she asked, setting her jaw. He didn’t answer immediately, suddenly interested in a string of one of his gauntlets. If the gossip about the non-existent romance they had spread, he could be let go. He doubted however that Moreau lordling would share his ruminations with the court; that would require him to admit he was scorned – not to forget, hit – by Lady De Sardet. Besides, Kurt didn’t care how respectable that position was, though the money obviously didn’t stink. He felt alien and lonely in court and if he could, he would gladly accept this extraordinary woman’s friendship. Platonic friendship of course, he was ten years her senior and a commoner at that. Most importantly, however, he wasn’t going to be a man that would use a young and impressionable woman, even if she didn’t happen to be his charge and responsibility. The fact that she was made the whole situation that much simpler. _Too many strings will hang you up_, Sieglinde’s voice echoed in his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” she accused no longer waiting for a response “Why pitch me an excuse that you’re heartless?” He looked up at her.

“I am heartless, Green Blood. I’m a…”

“Mercenary. Yes, I know.” She shook her head, her eyes wet again. Kurt felt a sting of guilt for being so cold. He had no time to reconsider. Biting her lips, Green Blood took his hand into both hers and Kurt froze, unsure.

“I’m sorry Kurt, I didn’t think… I was only thinking about myself.”

Here she was, trying to take blame. She always did that with her cousin, now she tried to… protect Kurt? What a bizarre feeling.

“Don’t you dare letting this idiot get to you, Green Blood.” he said gently catching her chin to look her in the eyes. “What he said was… well good thing you punched him first, I’m not sure I would have stopped myself at that.” He clenched his jaw and let go of her.

“This is not about me!” She protested, flustered. “I would never be ashamed of you if…” She trailed off flushing again. Kurt cleared his throat uncomfortably, feeling slightly warm under his collar. He did not want to ponder on that idea. They stood in silence for excruciatingly long moment.

“I will make sure my uncle thinks nothing of these rumours.” She finally stated with her official court-voice. “I will no longer selfishly demand your attention, captain.” That said, she turned away and hurried along the corridor.

He let out a sigh, ignoring the weight in his stomach. It will be better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I imaged this scene in my head, De Sardet was not going to punch Moreau, just slap him. I however got a good giggle at the scene ForeverWhimsy crefted in their Masquerades & Mysteries, and I got inspired to let my De Sardet break somebody's nose too. I give credit for that idea to them, though ;)


End file.
